Polli Polish
Polli Polish is a Flexer Shoppie. Description Personality Polli Polish is a very smart Shoppie, with the drawback that she knows that she is smart and thus has a large ego. However, she does have moments of stupidity, often denying and forgetting that she had these moments until they are brought back up to her. She is a bit over-dramatic and has a tendency to yell and panic easily, making exaggerated facial expressions while she does this, which sometimes startles others that happen to be near her at the time. Physical Appearance Polli Polish has slightly tanned skin and wears pale pink blush and silver eye-shadow. Her star is purple. Her hair is worn loose and straightened with her bangs and forelocks pulled back into tightly twisted buns adorned with a purple nail polish bottle, a silver star, and a pink brush with purple dripping polish. On each side of her head is a hot pink streak that goes through the bun, and hanging from each side of her head are curled strands of hot pink and purple hair. Her outfit is composed of a lilac top that has a silver star at the middle and pink sleeves, worn with a pink skirt that has a silver shimmering layer beneath it and a purple drip from the top, beneath purple suspender straps. She also wears purple stockings with lilac shoes that have silver stars on the outer-side, and a pink choker. Ability Origin Her body is like rubber, she can bounce like a ball for height and attacks, and can use her tentacles to grab or catch things. She also has the ability to morph into a ball to attack. Calling All Shoppies *'Sideswipe:' Kick into enemies with a sideways attack that knocks them back. *'Triple Skip:' Bounce three times on enemies, stunning them and dealing damage. *'Bounding Blast:' Bounce up in the air, then land with a stomp that stuns and knocks back enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Polli Polish's early life. However, she managed to become the Flexers' leader in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She and Kirstea noticed a Hamlogna Sandwich and briefly fought for possession of it until Kirstea accidentally encased it in ice. Lucy Smoothie offered them a Cubit for them to Mix, however, by the time the Mix was ready, Kirstea had already eaten the Hamlogna Sandwich. ("Polli Polish & Kirstea Mix!") She once went Snowboarding with Jessicake, Donatina, Cocolette, Polli Polish, and Kirstea. She teamed up with Kirstea to Mix and compete together. ("Snow Half-Pipe") She and Daisy Petals teamed up during a talent show, creating various Mixes to try and impress the judges. However, they ended up with negative marks. ("Vaudeville Fun") Along with Pirouetta, she high fived Lucy Smoothie multiple times, Mixing to do so. But when Lucy Smoothie threw a Cubit at them for even more high fives, the two of them ended up Murping and came toppling on top of Lucy Smoothie. ("High Five") She was invited to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During a Hamlogna Sandwich run for the annual Mix Festival, Polli Polish managed to avoid getting nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, yet also had to go to Shoppie Mountain to retrieve rainbow cubits with the other leaders. On the way there, she used up the emergency cubit with Daisy Petals to entertain herself. At the peak, she Mixed with Donatina to fend off a Shopkins swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further Adventures She managed to become a victim of the Fria Froyo & Melodine Murp, getting slimed while in Shoppie Park. ("Murp Romp") Polli Polish, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Pineapple Lily, Pirouetta and Lucy Smoothie were once arguing about who should use a Cubit first, while a Shopkin snuck up on them. After Pirouetta decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was pummeled, so Polli Polish and the other Shoppies went home. ("Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book") Polli Polish was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Flexers in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Many Polli Polishes participated in a sports competition with many Bridies at Mixopolis Stadium. The Polli Polishes then formed a Mix and plowed over the Bridies. Later on, Polli Polish is seen carrying groceries on a Mixopolis street. ("Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"To Mix, or not to Mix? That is the question."'' - Polli Polish & Daisy Petals Mix, Vaudeville Fun * "That's no Shopkin; that's my brother-in-law!" - Polli Polish & Daisy Petals Mix, Vaudeville Fun * "She’s nixed the festival!" - Polli Polish, Epic Comedy Adventure * "What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?!" - Polli Polish, Epic Comedy Adventure * "Yeah! With who?!" ''- Polli Polish, Epic Comedy Adventure * ''"Get 'em!" - Polli Polish, Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away Set Information Polli Polish was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41515 and she contains 70 pieces. 41515 Polli Polish can be combined with 41516 Marsha Mello and 41517 Pippa Melon to create the Flexers Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Smash those nasty Shopkins with POLLI POLISH! POLLI POLISH might be short but the leader of the orange tribe of Flexers, which lives in the remote Rubberlands, is one confident character. Claiming to be the smartest Shoppie in the world, POLLI POLISH loves to challenge anyone to a quiz, but this round-bodied Flexer’s main strength is to make like a bouncy, rubber super ball to evade or smash Shopkins. *''Features cyclops eye, moustache, six legs and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Flexers tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41510 KIRSTEA from the Shopkins Shoppies Frosticons tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Bounce away from or onto Shopkin intruders with POLLI POLISH, one of three flexible and fun Flexers in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet Code Polli Polish's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is BO4UN3ER, which is Bouncer when decoded. Background Information *She replaced Jessicake as the Shoppie on the Calling All Shoppies app icon in Version 2.0, released on May 29, 2015. She was later replaced by Fria Froyo in 3.0. Trivia *Being the leader of the Flexers, she has the longest tentacles out of all of them. *Along with Jessicake and Fria Froyo, Polli Polish is a very popular member of the Shoppies and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. Coincidentally, she and Jessicake are the leaders of their tribes and the smartest out of their tribes, too. Fria Froyo is also a leader, although she is not known to be smart. *As shown in Vaudeville Fun, she often Mixes with other Shoppies instead of murping with them, as shown when she Mixed with Daisy Petals many different times. *Epic Comedy Adventure is the first and currently only time she speaks alone without being a Mix, or speaking in unison with another Shoppie. *She is the weakest and the shortest of the Flexers, despite being their leader. *She has the most cartoon Mixes, with thirteen. *As shown in Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away, there is more than one Polli Polish. This may have been an animation error or a lack of available models for the scene. Behind the Scenes Basis Polli Polish is based on nail polish. It is a lacquer that can be applied to the human fingernail or toenails to decorate and protect the nail plates. The formula has been revised repeatedly to enhance its decorative effects and to suppress cracking or peeling. Nail polish consists of a mix of an organic polymer and several other components that give it its unique color and texture. Nowadays nail polishes come in all shades of colors and play a significant part in manicures or pedicures. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Polli Polish's voice is provided by Laura Stahl, although she is left uncredited. She has a tendency to put emphasis on and extend "O"-based sounds whenever she talks. This is similar to how Marsha Mello speaks when saying "I" based sounds and how Pippa Melon speaks when saying "E" based sounds. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Polli Polish's voice actor is unknown. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Polli Polish's voice is provided by Ilaria Stagni. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Polli Polish's voice is provided by Agata Skórska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Polli Polish's voice is provided by Ioana Dagău. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Polli Polish's voice actor is unknown. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Polli Polish's voice is provided by Keiko Nemoto. Real-Life History Early Development Polli Polish's name was originally going to be Bouncer. Reveals Polli Polish appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Polli Polish debuted in the TV series on June 5, 2015 in Snow Half Pipe, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Polli Polish also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Snow Half-Pipe *Vaudeville Fun *High Five *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away Stopmotions *Polli Polish & Kirstea Mix! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters